Candy O
by flannelninja
Summary: Toby's little sister drives him over the edge on the way home from the hospital. So he wishes his favorite band: Jade and the Goblin Queens would take him away. Sadly, Jade is a little more sadistic than he anticipated.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my second fic here. So be kind to me ****Sadly, I haven't gotten any reviews on my other story. If you really like my story, and want me to continue… you should tell me! It's okay if you don't though. -.- Also! This is just a prologue, so it's really short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything cool as Labyrinth.**

Prologue: Thursday's Child

In a time known as the present, in a land known as inconsequential suburbia, there lived a boy. The boy had very few distinct physical attributes at the tender age of fifteen and eleven months. He stood thin, tall, and somewhat lanky, his extremities stretching far further than his muscle. This boy (or "man" as he liked to think) clad himself in black band shirts and acid washed skinny jeans, trying to be different and stylish at the same time. Self-proclaimed "loner," others proclaimed him a follower…. And perhaps the only thing he liked more than himself was his things, in particular an old bass his father had given him shortly before he had run off with some tramp to tour the world, and his mp3 player.

When asked what music he was listening to, the answer would always brief, usually consisting of just the band or artist name and a nod of the head. But more often than not, the answer would be Jade and the Gobling Queens. They were, in his mind, the best band ever formed. Their songs stunned him, took him to the point of rapture and made him believe…

Well, frankly they made him believe there was some sort of point to it all. There was some kind of master plan that required him to be a friendless loser with no dad and an annoying as hell little sister. Toby, the boy, didn't always think this though. And when he didn't… well, sometimes things turned ugly.


	2. Vain Glory Opera

Chapter 2: Vain Glory Opera

Toby Elijah Finch was in the hospital. Again. His mother had found his suicide note before he had done the deed. Again. Now he was stuck in this purgatory for twenty four hours, mostly alone and totally annoyed. One never met friends at the hospital. It wasn't like in the books. In the books there was this sense of fellowship between mentally ill people. But there was no special section in the psychiatric ward for kids to "chill" or "party" or whatever kids did nowadays. Toby didn't know. He was never invited anywhere. Sadly, even if there were kids there, he doubted he'd talk to him. He was what most call "anti-social."

They weren't allowed any personal items there, although he could really use his mp3 player right now. A rousing chorus could knock him out of any foul mood, especially if it was one of Jade and the Goblin Queen's.

He had always wondered vaguely where they had gotten their name. All the members but Jade were actually dudes, after all. Jade had probably picked out the name and they hadn't the balls to argue with her. Or so he assumed. After clipping out so many articles about them, one started to assume things.

Toby had only been to one of their concerts… but it had been perfect. Jade had practically fallen from the heavens unto the stage, and the band appeared from the shadows. They were magnificent, and most definitely knew how to put on a show. And according to magazines, the performance was devoid of special effects. It could've been a lie or a rumor, but being there… Toby could tell that it was true. The band was… magic!

These thoughts entertained his head for the long hours in the night, until finally he fell asleep. He dreamed of foxes and old rock n' roll.

The next day was just tragic, in Toby's own words. His mother cried, his uncle scowled, and his sister, Sarah, danced about like a fool. And then they checked him out. He didn't bother looking back at the hospital, saying goodbye to his favorite nurse or something ridiculous like that. He hated that place. The goal of trying to kill yourself was to kill yourself, not to end up there. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't looking for attention or help. He just wanted to die. And his sister singing that her name was "Jacob Jingleheimer Schmitt" was not helping anybody or anything at all.

He slammed the car door shut, settling inside with his long arms crossed across his chest. His uncle sighed, rolling his eyes at the boy's moody antics. Uncle Jim was Toby's mother's brother. He had lived with them for the past few months after the first suicide attempt. Toby's mother was a wreck, and she needed somebody to come help her. The family had drawn straws, and Toby guessed that Uncle Jim had gotten the smallest stick. He almost felt bad for him in a way. The burly man itched below his handlebar mustache. Toby thought it made him look gay, but no one really cared what he thought.

Toby knew that somewhere his uncle must've resented him somehow, and not just because he called him names and acted like a whiny, spoiled brat around him. Now that he was expected to help his mother, he must not have gotten much time to himself: meaning that he was angrier and angrier as the day's went by. Toby fiddled with his pirate wrist band. He had won enough tickets for it at an arcade with his father. He had wanted to buy candy, but his dad had told him that the wrist band was better because it would always be with him.

Toby's dad had gotten a wrist band too. He lost it within a couple days.

As the car began to move, Toby's sister became more and more restless. She wanted to dance; not sit in some boring old car with her boring older brother. She wriggled her way out of her seat belt.

"Put that back on, Sarah!" Toby scolded.

"No. Who's gonna make me?" She teased, spitting on him.

"You little brat!" He took the seat belt and attempted to put it back on her. The snotty little girl slid away, twirling a lock of her hair. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" He glared at the girl, pushing her back unto her side. The girl's sticky hands soon surrounded the boy as she hugged him close. "Get off me!" He shouted.

Toby's uncle continued to ignore the spectacle. It was normal for siblings to argue after all. His mother continued to sob uncontrollably. "S-Stop it you two!" She commanded the back.

"No!" Sarah squealed, giggling hysterically.

Toby's eyes widened. Was his sister too much of an idiot to be nice to their crying mother? His mother went through so much for them! Without another thought, Toby readied his hand, and slapped his little sister across the face.

"Toby!" his mother cried shocked. His sister began to whine and cry, beating her hands against the boy. His uncle didn't make a sound. Slowly, they made their way back to the house, everyone crying and whining and fighting except for Uncle Jim, who was honestly getting fed up with the nonsense.

"I wish someone… anyone… would just take me away!" Toby wished. And then he added the magic word: "Please!"


End file.
